ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Bob the Builder (musical)
Bob the Builder is a musical and is based on 1998 animated TV series of the same name. It was originally songs by various artists like Kenny Loggins, Irene Cara, Cyndi Lauper, David Bowie, Wham!, Roy Orbison, U2, Aerosmith, Sheena Easton, Journey, Toto, Hall & Oates, Stevie Wonder, Blondie, Madonna, Electric Light Orchestra, Men at Work, Kool & the Gang and Earth Wind & Fire, and book by Kyle Jarrow. Plot Act I Act II Encore Musical Numbers Act I * "Prologue/Can We Fix It?" by Paul K. Joyce – Instrumental / Bob and the Gang * "Down Under" by Men at Work – Bob and the Gang * "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper – Wendy and the Female Ensemble * "Wake Me Up Before You Go Go" – Bob and Ensemble * "Holiday" by Madonna – Jenny and Ensemble * "Maneater" by Hall & Oates – Spud and Farmer Pickles * "I Wish" by Stevie Wonder – J.J. and Male Ensemble * "With or Without You" by U2 – Bob and Spud * "The Tide is High" by Blondie – Mrs. Potts and Female Ensemble * "Don't Bring Me Down" by Electric Light Orchestra – Bob, Farmer Pickles, and Spud * "A Love So Beautiful" by Roy Orbison – Bob and Wendy * "Don't Stop Believin'" by Journey – Bob, Wendy, Spud, Farmer Pickles, Mr. Bentley, the Gang, and Ensemble Act II * "Entr'acte" – Orchestra * "Celebration" by Kool & the Gang – J.J. Molly, and Ensemble * "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith – Jenny and J.J. * "Call Me" by Blondie – Wendy and Ensemble * "September" by Earth, Wind & Fire – Molly and Ensemble * "Let's Dance" by David Bowie – Bob, Spud, and Mr. Bentley * "Who Can It Be Now?" by Men at Work – Bob and Farmer Pickles * "Morning Train (9 to 5)" by Sheena Easton – Wendy, Jenny, and Ensemble * "Footloose" by Kenny Loggins – Bob and Ensemble * "Africa" by Toto – Bob, Spud, Wendy, the Gang, and Ensemble * "True Colors" by Cyndi Lauper – Mr. Bentley and Mrs. Bentley * "What a Feeling" by Irene Cara – Wendy and Ensemble * "Mambo No. 5" by Lou Bega – Bob, Wendy, and the Gang * "The Wedding: I Don't Want to Miss a Thing (reprise)/True Colors (reprise)/A Love So Beautiful (reprise)" by Aerosmith, Cyndi Lauper, & Roy Orbison – Full Company Encore * "A Love So Beautiful (Curtain Call)" – Instrumental * "Wake Me Up Before You Go Go (reprise)" by Wham! – Bob and Company * "Can We Fix It? (reprise)" by Paul K. Joyce – Bob and Company Casts * Bob the Builder – * Wendy – * Spud – * Farmer Pickles – * Scoop – * Muck – * Roley – * Lofty – * Dizzy – * Travis – * Trix – * Scrambler – * Benny – * Packer – * Sumsy – * Jenny – * J.J. – * Molly – * Jana – * Tom – * Meg – * Piper – * Mr. Beasley – * Mr. Bernard Bentley – * Mrs. Bernard Bentley – * Mr. Sabatini – * Mrs. Percival – * Mrs. Potts – * Mrs. Broadbent – * Mr. Dixon – * Robert – * Dot – Productions Original London Production Original Broadway Production References External Links Category:Bob the Builder Category:Musicals Category:Musical Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series